


A Beginner's Guide To The Dark Side

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm bad at writing endings, M/M, i just need to empty my drafts out a lot, i never know what to feel about this one, just need to stop on my nightsister fic for a bit probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are a very powerful dark side of the force user. You fight with the Resistance because fuck the First Order. Kylo Ren has defected from the first order because he realised he was disappointing his mother. You are charged with teaching Kylo how to not to be a dick with the dark side. Poe gets jealous and you spend most of your day trying not to murder Kylo
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Beginner's Guide To The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this on my old blog just after tfa. It’s been that long. It would of been my fifth bit of writing overall and would of been my first sith lord reader fic instead of risk it all. A little short I think but i’m forgiven for it being several years old. I didn’t know how to end this

“You will train him.”

“No.”

You were stood in the control room with Luke, Leia and Rey. Kylo Ren was handcuffed and sat on a chair. He didn’t need the handcuffs, he was here because he came here by himself but everybody wanted to be safe.

“You have no choice in this matter. You will train him the way you were trained.”

Trained the way you were trained? Oh yeah. Luke is referring to your tragic backstory. At least you tried to make it tragic but nobody cared. You were found abandoned at the age of 3. A former sith lord had noticed your power and took you in. He never remembered the name of the planet because he didn’t care. People often asked you who your teacher was and they never believed you when you said Greg. Yes his name was Darth Greg. That wasn’t his original name but he had killed a guy named Greg and took his identity. He kept the darth part of his own name though.

Greg was a sith lord who one day just up and quit the Empire. He claimed he left because he didn’t fancy being killed by his own apprentice and that Palpatine was too ugly to look at day in and day out. So he had settled down on the outskirts of a secluded village neither of you remembered the name of on a planet you can’t spell. You missed that guy every day. He had been killed in an attack by the First Order and you still remember his last words to you this very day.

“Don’t let them take my Phil Collins collection.”

Tragic.

After he had died you packed your bags, including the Phil Collins collection, and left to join the Resistance. There wasn’t much to pack since the house you had both lived in was burnt down and robbed by Kylo Ren and his merry murderous knights.

“You have no choice in this. You will train my nephew and you will do it properly.” Luke’s voice snapped you out of your trip down memory lane. Luke walked out the room without a look back while Rey gave you an apologetic smile and followed after him.

“May I be excused your generalness?” You asked Leia. You liked Leia and you respected her, you really did, but your attitude showed through even when talking to somebody higher ranked than you. Maybe this was the dark side part of you telling you to be an asshole to everyone. At least Leia tolerated it.

“You are excused.” You started to leave the room when Leia called back to you. “Oh and one last thing?” You turned round to face Leia. “Ben will be sharing your room.”

—————————————————————————————– 

You had stomped your way to the hangar where you knew Poe was. You had been dating Poe for 6 months and it still amazed you that he even asked you out in the first place. It’s not like you were the happiest and brightest person around. He’d stammered his way through an invitation to food in the canteen and you said yes. He was just so cute and adorable.

You had moved into Poe’s room last week and given up your own room to a new recruit. How were you going to break it to Poe that you’d have a new roommate? You had enough trouble with Poe’s snoring and BB-8′s attempt to get on the bed, you didn’t need someone like Kylo keeping you awake as well.

“Hey, Dameron.” Poe looked around and when he see you a big grin broke out on his face. You were his favourite part of his day and anytime you were around life just seemed that much better and brighter. Poe ran over to you, trying not to trip over his own feet, and kissed you.

After you broke apart you knew you had to break the news to him now and get it over with.

“Did you have fun in the meeting?” Poe asked, still smiling. You loved it when he smiled and now you’d be the one to take it away. You hated it but hatred was the reason you could use the force. At least that’s what Darth Greg said.

“No fun at all. Luke has told me that I will be training Kylo the way I was trained. Which I think is code for you’ve done something wrong and now you’re Kylo Ren’s babysitter.” You sighed and rested your head on Poe’s shoulder. “Leia told me he is moving in with us as well.” You closed your eyes, refusing to move so you wouldn’t have to see his sad face. The last time you saw it, you felt like you’d spent the day shooting puppies at point blank range.

“As long as he doesn’t get in our bed it’s not terrible. I don’t like it at all but if anyone is going to change him it’d be you.” Poe lifted your head off of his shoulder and you saw he wasn’t upset at all. “We’ll adapt to it, just like you adapt to my snoring.” He smiled at you and took your hand.

Maybe it was going to be ok. As long as you had Poe it’ll be fine.

—————————————————————————————– 

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“I’m doing it right!”

“Wrong!”

“Right!”

Kylo ducked as you force threw a boulder at him.

“Now listen here Kyle, I am the teacher here not you. You will shut up and listen to what I have to say. Then you will obey it. Got it?” Kylo nodded and didn’t say another word. On the first lesson he had told you he didn’t believe you used the dark side so you proved him wrong. You knew he was goading you but you loved to show off your powers. You preferred to use the dark side because the feelings associated with the dark side was what you felt the most. Not everybody could be all sunshine, smiles and buttercups like the light side. Originally you thought you could use both sides of the force but you couldn’t stand the light side teachings so you followed the dark side and Darth Greg’s advice. Which was just don’t kill anyone unless you really have to or they breathe too loud like that Vader dude.

“Now, let’s start from the beginning Ken.” You refused to call him Kylo or Ben. Both those names were stupid in your opinion.

It had been two weeks since you began lessons with Kylo and in that time Poe had barely seen you. By the time he had woken up, you and Kylo were already up and outside training. Whenever he went to watch you train you barely acknowledged him. Usually when he came to see you, you would talk to him. Then he’d distract you and then no more work got done. 

Poe had seen you and Kylo go your separate ways, you to get some food and he off to complain to thin air again. Poe decided now would be a good time to confront Kylo

“Stay away from them.” Poe threatened Kylo. He may be taller than Poe but he was not afraid of Kylo. He will not be intimidated by Kylo.

“Then how am I supposed to train if I have to stay away from them.” Kylo looked down at Poe, tempted to break into his head again or just break it.

Before he could do that, he was hit around the head by an invisible force and Kylo fell on the floor. Poe looked up to see you coming his way.

“I’ve been looking for you.” You stepped over Kylo’s body and went to give Poe a hug. He didn’t hug you back.

“Poe what’s up?” You said, feeling concerned. He always hugged you back.

“I miss you.”

“How can you miss me? I’m right here.”

“Ever since you’ve been training with Kylo, I haven’t seen you and we haven’t spent a lot of time together.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I think you see him more than I see you.” Poe said with a laugh.

“Poe.”

“Yes?”

“Are you...jealous?”

“No.”

“You are!” You said with glee.

“He is.”

You kicked Kylo.

“Maybe I am.” Poe replied, running hands through his hair.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Away from this guy. I can think of more fun things to do.”

Poe took you hand and he followed you back to the base. He felt a little silly for being jealous of Kylo Ren of all people but he couldn’t help it.

He loved you so much he was too afraid to lose you.


End file.
